


Prior Planning

by huapomme



Series: Please Get a Bed [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Communication, F/M, I didn't bother a lot with editing this time, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huapomme/pseuds/huapomme
Summary: “Correct me if I’m wrong,” Lenalee slowly drew out while pushing Tyki back gently, “but you are the noah of pleasure, right?” She stood confidently as said noah was backed closer to the wall of the ally.





	Prior Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months and needed to write something to try and get back in the grove. I know it's kinda eh but it's about all my brain can produce atm w/o things getting really weird.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Lenalee slowly drew out while pushing Tyki back gently, “but you are the noah of pleasure, right?” She stood confidently as said noah was backed closer to the wall of the ally.

“I am,” he responded, eyes looking to the hand that was on his chest.   

The lack of force she used threw the noah.  The relaxed posture and plotting expression of Lenalee Lee didn’t do much to ease his guard.  “What do you want, girl?”

Her shoulders shook slightly with her airy laugh, “Come on.  I thought you could piece this together faster than that.”  As she spoke she got closer to his body, pushing her right leg between the noah’s.

As he opened his mouth to ask it was she was talking about, she lifted it higher to rub against the center of Tyki pants.  His eye widened immediately as he caught on to what the exorcist was interested in.

“Instead of fighting I thought you could let me take the innocence you found and you could take mine,”  Lenalee whispered, her lips only millimeters from his jaw.

He gulped and looked away as he could feel her breath ghosting his skin and the fabric of his pants tightening.  “Here I thought exorcists were supposed to uphold the values of the church.  Whatever happened to being chaste?”

Lenalee smiled as she started to rub the man at an agonizingly slow speed.

She snaked her arms around him, between his jacket and shirt, and started began a light caress up his back.  With her pressing her body to him she spoke in a sultry voice, Tyki found it harder to not resist the temptation before him.

“Why me?” Tyki said biting the corner of his lip.

She stopped just as the tips of her fingers had reached his shoulder blades.  “Simple: no one from the Order would believe you if I don’t act like anything is wrong.  That, and it’s not like I could do it with someone there.”  Lenalee’s tone was a matter of fact as she pulled back and undid the buttons of her uniform and shirt.  “Do you have an objection or something?’

Tyki’s hands reached out to stop her, grabbing her shoulders as she started to slide the clothes off.  “Yes, hold on —Jesus Christ— why _me_?” Tyki asked.

“Aww, do you care?”  She said sarcastically.  “If you must know: it’s just that I’ve always wondered what sex would be like with a noah.  I’ve already thought it over about hundred times, so I hope you don’t disappoint.”

The noah, still shocked, loosened his grip on her as she lifted the sides of her skirt up to undo and take off her shorts.

As she threw the article away, she stopped to search her jacket pockets.  “I got some condoms yesterday,” she said producing a small container, “Do you mind if I keep my underwear on?  I don’t trust the ground.  So many people have probably walked through here with god knows what on their shoes.”

“Um, yeah, go ahead,” Tyki replied having come more to terms with what was about to happen as he threw his tie and jacket next to where he stood.

Lenalee nimbly undid the buttons of his shirt, to quicken the order of events.  She didn’t bother looking up to catch the intrigued look in his eyes as he brushed a hair out of her face.

“Are there any stipulations to this,” he pursed his lips not sure if he would offend the exorcist before him, “deal?”

She thought for a moment as Tyki’s shirt fell open.

“Don’t kiss me on the lips or leave any marks that can’t be easily covered,”  Lenalee said in a glancing around.

Grinning, Tyki put a hand on her side.  “Having second thoughts, girl?  And anywhere else fair game?” He asked, raising a brow.

“What do you think?” Lenalee whispered, pushing her breasts against him.  One hand moved to palm the bulge in his pants.

As she did so, Tyki stifled a moan and leaned on the wall behind him for support.  The hand not on her waist, Lenalee guided to underneath her skirt.

With no prompting, the noah slipped his gloved hand into her underwear and began to stroke her.  She gasped at the foreign sensation and understood why he was having such a hard time speaking to her as her own breath became more ragged.

Reaching down, Lenalee unzipped the noah’s pants.  The sigh she heard as she pulled out his cock making her bite her lip.

Tyki inhaled slowly and looked into her eyes with concern. “May I?” He asked prodding her entrance with his fingers as she nodded putting a condom on Tyki and wrapping her own hand around him to pump up and down.

With one finger in, Tyki at a steady but quick pace moved it in and out.  The feelings Lenalee received from his ministrations were enough to make it difficult for her to stroke him with the same confidence she had moments prior.

Her concentration was thrown even further as he added another finger, keeping the same rough pressure on her inner walls.  Lenalee couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as she unconsciously pulled at his sleeve, pulling him farther in her heat.

The weak grip Lenalee had didn’t stop Tyki from getting off in the least.  Rather the sight of an exorcist in grinding herself on his hand made him more excited than anything else.  

He moved the hand on her waist to cup her right breast and massage it through the last remaining cloth on her chest.  All the while, Tyki began to thrust harder with his fingers and press them in Lenalee harder.

She opened her mouth letting the pleasure filled moans roll off her tongue.  Shaking, Lenalee spoke, “Tyki, s-stop for a second.”  

As she lifted her head to look at him, Tyki felt a shiver of pain run through him as Lenalee’s nails scraped against his shaft.

Meeting each other’s eyes, they both let out a small laugh seeing how disheveled the other was.

“Easy on the nails,” Tyki said withdrawing his fingers from the exorcist and tossing aside the glove. “Was that too much for you: about to come maybe?” He smirked.

Lenalee pouted and lightly pushed at his chest. “Shut up and fuck me already.  I don’t want anyone to come looking for me.”

He obliged and spun her around, pinning her to the alley wall without warning.

Tyki leaned down and attacked her neck with light nips.  His hands drifted downwards in circular caresses.

Grunting Lenalee opened her mouth, “Could you be any more gentle or do you not have any bite?”  At her words, Lenalee could feel him smile against her collarbone.

“This will probably hurt then,”  Tyki said lifting her up and entering without any more foreplay.

He stood still to let her adjust from the sudden change.  Lenalee had grabbed onto his shirt with a tight embrace in response to the noah’s sudden penetration.

It was more a feeling of discomfort rather than pain.  

After getting used to the way Tyki felt, Lenalee moved her legs enough to cross her ankles.

One hand on the bricks and one her hip, Tyki was able to stay steady.  His movements weren't slow with what Lenalee had told him still in mind.

He thrust hard and fast leaving Lenalee gasping for air.  She did all she could to even her breathing or hide the light moans that made their way to Tyki’s ear.

Lenalee’s lips were red from her biting.  Her hands kept a firm grip on his shoulders, digging into Tyki slightly.

Tyki didn't feel like he had much more control than her.  His heavy breathing ghosted against her skin and the hold on her side was sure to leave a bruise.

Neither of them cared.

She liked the mix of pain with the bursts of pleasure that only made the good feelings that washed over her even stronger.  Tyki, meanwhile, didn't even register Lenalee’s nails graze and dig into his skin.  The sounds of her excited moans and desperate hold were much too enticing.

Pulling the noah closer to her body, Lenalee buried her face in the crook of Tyki’s neck as she tried to muffle the sound of her orgasm.

He thrust a few more times before giving in to his body.  Tyki pulled out just in case, the used condom was then taken off and tied.

After dressing, Lenalee brushed herself off and took the innocence fragment from the noah.

As he was handing it over, she pulled down on his collar to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Not bad, but I don't plan on making a habit out of this,” she said with a wave, “See you around, Mikk.”


End file.
